Consort
by Rephaimlove
Summary: One-shot in Rephaim's POV, based on my story Hearts In Sync. Takes place after Awakened, when they are back at the tunnels. Citrus warning. Reviews are appreciated.


Disclaimer-I don't own The House of Night Series.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is a one-shot I wrote in the POV of Rephaim, based on my story Hearts In Sync. It details the events that I think should have happened between Stevie Rae and Rephaim after the end of Awakened. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta RosiePosieRW. Thank you so much.

Just a warning for those who haven't read it, there is a bit of lemony goodness, but nothing to graphic. Enjoy the reading, and please leave a review.

(takes place after Awakened)

Rephaim's POV

I've just returned, apparently from my first transformation back into my human form.

I'm lying on my back, out of breath from exhaustion and pain.

My mind is coming up blank when I try to think back on how I spent my first day as a Raven.

Quickly pulling up my pants that were left at the entrance, I stumble on my way through the tunnels back to my Stevie Rae.

My thoughts are consumed with her and how her love for me changed me long before Nyx blessed me with my human form.

I walk the last few turns a bit faster wanting to be there when she opens her beautiful eyes.

Moving the blanket she uses as a door, I find that I made in time, and sit myself down gently beside her.

Nothing could compare to her beauty.

Blessed be. What could I have done right in this lifetime to deserve such happiness that Stevie Rae has given me?

She opens her eyes, and instantly turns her head to look at me as if sensing my presence.

She greets me with words and giggles, and I can't help but touch her face and lips.

How long had father been causing pain and wreaking havoc on women?

I could never harm Stevie Rae. I would protect her until my last breath, for the rest of my life.

Her skin is warm, and her touch makes me shiver with desire.

Closing my eyes, I revel in the pleasure that I never thought I would feel from her touch.

Not surprisingly , parts of my body swell with blood, and my ache to be closer to her grows stronger.

I whisper words to her, describing how she affects me so.

Suddenly, my need for her has magnified, and I remember the imprint. From now on, I would feel her emotions as my own.

She lifts her arms and begins her exploration of my human body.

I study her lovely features as she moves her hands freely down my arms.

Suddenly unsure of myself, and my human form, I look down at myself.

I am muscular and lean, much like Father, but Dallas was much more larger than myself.

What if Stevie Rae didn't find me physically appealing?

"Does my human body please you Stevie Rae?" I couldn't help but ask.

She agrees to not only find me appealing, but to have been pleased with me even before my transformation.

Confused by her response, I wonder how she could have cared for me in my Ravenmocker form, but I'm delighted just the same.

I reach up to caress her face, touching her cheeks and the red marks Nyx blessed her with.

A yearning and hunger I am unfamiliar with gives me the courage to make me whisper,

"I would like to try that kissing again if you don't mind."

"Yeah. Maybe we should practice," she replies.

Without wasting another second, I lower my mouth to hers, slowly crawl on top of her, and settle between her legs.

I let her take the lead until we both learn what she likes, and my deep-rooted instincts of my Father take over at the feel of her warm centre.

I grunt an animal-like noise as she wraps her legs around my body.

My body craves to push back at her with my lower half, but I do not.

I had seen Father rape many woman, taking them this way for millennia. Those thoughts pause me, so I pull back.

She pleads with me not to stop, and I can't help but give her what she wants- what we both want.

So lost in bliss, I was shocked to feel Stevie Rae pushing my chest.

I fear that perhaps I had done something wrong, but then she uses the space between us to maneuver a way out of her shirt.

She forcefully pulls me back to her and kisses me until I relax and enjoy the feeling of her beneath me.

I tense when she takes my hand and guides it to her breast.

Stopping to pause, I gaze at her flawless body, awed by her perfection.

I surprise myself when I lower my mouth to her breasts, and kiss and lick them all over.

Foreign sensations flood my mind and body, holding me back from my actions.

"Are you sure this is what you want Stevie Rae?" I ask her.

"I'm sure," she answers me.

Perhaps the feeling I am getting is merely lust.

Standing up, I proceed to take off my pants.

My member is painfully swollen with blood, and I need her so badly.

Once again, I take my place back in her arms above her.

I shudder as our bodies touch, skin-to-skin.

Again, her emotions are projecting at me as acute need.

"I am getting feelings from you through our imprint. What is it that you want from me my Red One? I will give you anything."

Embarrassment floods me, and I realize she doesn't want to tell me.

"Do not feel embarrassment. I am your imprint. Ask of me anything you wish," I urge her.

She shame-facedly admits that she wants to drink my blood, and I find that I, in turn, also want the same.

Perhaps it is our imprint, or possibly the sensations I felt when she drank from me before.

"I want that too, my love. I remember enjoying it when you drank from me before."

Stevie Rae pulls me closer, wraps her legs around me once more, and begins to lick my neck.

I'm breathless, deeply aroused, and I arch my neck out to her, ready to succumb to pleasure that only a human consort can receive.

My body relaxes just before I feel her teeth pierce the skin of my neck. The small prick of pain was worth the euphoria cocktail that flows through me.

We were finally one, the way it was meant to be between a man and a woman. The pleasure is immeasurable, indescribable, and utterly worth my sacrifices.

Hours later, while she is still in my arms, I send a silent prayer to Nyx thanking her for everything she had made possible, and for the future that I would get to spend human with Stevie Rae, the love of my life.

**A/N:** Don't you just love Rephaim? I know this story has been done many times, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
